More Than A Miracle
by volibolchicaa
Summary: Danielle and Nate are happier than ever. But merely a few minutes after their engagement, tragedy strikes. The Cullens save them just in time but now they have a new life to adjust to. How will this affect their human dreams? What will they leave behind?
1. Prologue: Shattered

"Yes, Nate! The answer is yes!"

I could hardly contain my enthusiasm as he picked me up and kissed me, obviously overjoyed as well. As I admired my ring in the light of the sunset, it was so beautiful. It was the perfect size (I didn't like very big gems for jewelry) and the way the light hit it made it look like a star shining in the darkening sky.

"Thank you, I love you." he simply said. We were walking through the rose garden on Merritt Avenue and looking over at the lake across the road, which was glistening orange and pink with the setting sun.

"I love you too. I can't believe that we're getting married in 6 months!" I exclaimed.

"I know, it seems like it was only a while ago that we met."

"Try twelve years!"

"Okay, well we've been _dating _for four now."

"True. I'm glad that you able to forget my 6th grade freakishness."

We had met in 6th grade and started dating when we both went to Duke. (Which was ironic because he was very anti-Duke when we were younger, he was a Wake Forest person) We had just graduated and were visiting our families in Florida. I had minored in medicine and majored in art and played college volleyball. He had double majored in engineering and physics (what a smarty pants he always was!)and played college basketball.

As for the rest of my schooling and getting a job, the plan was to visit parents first, find apartments for ourselves (close by each other, of course), and then I would enroll in UCF medical school and he would take up a position offered to him at Lockheed Martin. I was also going to give art lessons on the weekend to make a little more money for myself.

The engagement had not come as a surprise though. We had been attending pre-marital classes at our church and even funding it in a way by putting a small sum per month into our "marriage fund". This didn't take the excitement out of it, though! I was absolutely and downright thrilled!

He opened the door for me when we got to his car, and when he got in I gave him a hug and little kiss on the cheek.

But when he had just pulled out onto the usually quiet road, it wasn't until I felt the impact that I even realized anything existed other than Nate and I. We turned and tumbled when we finally hit a light pole that stopped us from hitting a building. By that time the car was upside down and glass was everywhere. We were also squished together uncomfortably as the doors were dented in and the airbags came out.

As we looked at each other, our faces covered with blood and bits of glass, I muttered the words that I thought I would probably never be able to say to him again.

"I love you, Nate."

"I love you too, Danielle."

And then the next thing I remember is feeling extremely cold, and then slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Say WHAT!

_They both have so many glass shards stuck in their skin._

Very cold hands touched my skin and pulled something out.

_Can you save them, Carlisle? Their heartbeats are becoming less frequent._

_Make sure Jasper is okay, Alice._

_Their names are Danielle Talbot and Nathan Ladler._

_Their futures don't look so good…hurry Carlisle!_

Who did these strange voices belong to? Was I dreaming? Why were they talking about "saving" us?

"She thinks that she's dreaming." The same voice that knew my name and Nate's had said.

How did he know that? But before I could think of any reason why, something bit me. And I was burning.

********************

**Day 1: **The fire is so painful. I scream Nate's name over and over again. He's screaming my name too. I hear voices but they talk fast and low. Somebody picks me up and sets me on a soft bed. It doesn't help with the pain, but at least I feel unbelievable pain in a comfortable place.

**Day 2: **The burning sensation is getting better. It's less powerful now. Nate isn't screaming much anymore, and neither am I. The voices sound more distinct and I can sort understand what they're saying.

"They're not screaming anymore, a good sign."

"Their transformation will go very well. I saw it."

"One more day…"

**Day 3: **The pain is almost gone. I feel very durable now. But I don't feel like getting up yet. I sort of _can't_. Soon I feel something very strange…my heart stops beating. I decide to open my eyes…

********************

"Danielle. Danieeeeeeelle. Danielle! Hey, she opened her eyes, guys!" That voice was Nate's. I knew it.

"Nate!" I screamed. And I jumped on him. The funny thing was, as soon as I thought of jumping on him, I moved slightly. But I was already on top of him! What was up with all this crazy stuff? People are reading my mind and supposedly telling the future? And now I'm moving super fast like that guy in the movie _Jumper_? (Okay, he kind of disappears and reappears, but same idea!)

"Nate, I thought we were both going to die!" I said. Then I kissed him.

I heard awkward sounds in the background and stopped, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was too," He said. "But then Bella and Edward here picked us up and took us back to the house they have here in Florida. Well, I guess we're in that house now."

The guy I presumed to be Edward walked up to me and shook my hand. He had bronze colored hair and was very pale. He also had these gorgeous eyes, the color of a yellow topaz.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I was driving down the road when I saw that jerk hit you guys and drive away." He winced as he said that. "Oh, and I read minds by the way. You were wondering…" He laughed.

A short girl who was also pale but who had dark brown hair came up to me. She too, had the strangely colored eyes.

"Hi, Danielle, I'm Bella. I'm Edward's wife." She was his wife? She didn't look any older than eighteen or nineteen? Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Edward smile. "Yeah, we've been married for about…thirty years now."

"Yeah," Edward said, "We're in Florida because we're visiting Bella's mom, Renee."

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" They all looked at me like I was crazy. "You've been married for 30 years, yet you look like you're just teenagers! And what is up with your eyes?" I just noticed they all had those same golden eyes, save for Nate, whose eyes were...RED!?!?!

"Just...calm down Danielle…" Nate said. Did he know what was going on? Well I sure don't! "Danielle, don't freak out, okay? The Cullens…and now you and I…are, well, vampires."

What came out of my mouth next was hardly under my control.

"WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME NATE! IM A…A…A…MONSTER!"

But I soon wanted to reach out and grab the words I had just said, because just then 8 pairs of golden eyes looked at me like I had just accused them of murder. Which, at this point, I didn't doubt because they were all VAMPIRES! (Well, now I was one too) Did this mean that I had to kill people in order to live? Did this mean that I couldn't become a doctor? What about my family? My friends? I couldn't just vanish from the face of the earth like POOF! and I'm gone!

"She's not taking this as well as Nate…" a tiny girl with short dark hair said.

"Danielle," Edward began, "we have a special way of living so that we don't have to kill humans to survive. And, Carlisle is a doctor, and a surgeon, at that. As for your family and your friends…well, you may never see them again."

This mind reading thing was going to take a little bit of getting used to. Right now, it was kind of awkward.

"Danielle, you haven't experienced the, er, perks yet! Here, try to lift this bed off the floor."

So while I started to lift it I began to say, "Nate, I can't lift a bed off the flo-"

But I did. So I was super strong, super fast, and…wow nothing ever looked so vivid! The _colors_ I was able to see now were insane!

"_See_ Dani, it's not that bad! Yeah, it may take a little getting used to not seeing all our friends, and we may have to put off med school and a job for a while. But at least we'll be together forever."

"Nobody lives forever, Nate."

"Well, we will. Because, well, we aren't ever going to die." He half laughed after this statement.

This was just way too much for a girl to take in one day! While I stood there with my mouth wide open, letting my mind process this fact, Nate gave me a brief hug-squeeze.

"Don't worry about anything right now, Dani. It's been an interesting day. Maybe we can take a nap and process things."

Giggles erupted around us. This big vampire with dark curly hair and ginormous muscles looked as if he would explode if he didn't stop laughing.

"That's the other thing we haven't told you both yet…" Bella said, "We don't sleep either."

Oh, what a surprise that was. Not.


End file.
